Run
by LaVieEnRose101
Summary: Leah never expected to imprint on a hybrid vampire by the name of Bella. And she never expected to be connected to the Cullens because of it. She just wished she could figure out Bella's past, though. The girl was as mysterious as could be.


**Prologue **

The Quileute Tribe is a Native American tribe near the town of Forks, Washington. Its current membership is about 2,000 people. From the outside, it looks like a normal group of people. Take a look deeper, however, and you'll see a much darker secret, a secret of supernatural origin. The Quileutes are werewolves, shifters of their bodies. The reason: to protect their fellow tribesmen from the dangers of vampires. Currently, there are 8 of them, and Leah Clearwater, the first female in all of history to shift, hated every second of it.

Leah Clearwater, a 20-year old woman, is best described as beautiful in the most intoxicating exotic way. She has perfect copper skin and eyelashes like feather dusters and was a mere inch away from being 6 feet tall. She wears her sleek black hair down to her shoulders. And she's bitter. Very bitter at the whole situation. She should be off at college, far away from the reservation; instead, she's in her ex-boyfriend's yard with people she was now bounded to yet didn't care for at all.

There is Jared Cameron, the 16-year old with enormous muscles, red-brown skin, light brown eyes, cropped brown hair, and a height of just above 6 feet tall. Next is Embry Call, the slender, russet skinned boy with rounded muscles, cropped black hair, brown eyes with a hint of green, and a thin face with a slightly dimpled chin. He's been Cameron's best friend since they were wobbling around in diapers. Also, part of the small crew was Jacob Black, their fellow high school junior. He looks much like Embry, but with darker hair and eyes and a slightly lighter skin tone.

Also part of the pack is the mated couple, Paul Lahote and Rachel Black. Paul is known to be at least 6 feet tall and muscular, with the traditional brown eyes, black hair and facial features of a Native American. He's the same age as Jared and his friends, but a bit shorter than Embry and a little less beefy than Jacob. Rachel, on the other hand, is 4 years older and a female version of Jacob, her younger brother. She was visiting her family when she got into a fight with her father and shifted in front of him. Luckily, Paul, having been on patrol, heard the distressed cry of the new wolf and raced to calm her down. The moment their eyes met, they realized they were meant to be.

Last but not least is Seth Clearwater, Leah's annoying little 14-year old brother. He has a tall, gangly build with a youthful face, a huge, happy grin, and the wolf height of at least 6 feet. His skin is the stereotypical russet-color of the natives in the area and his hair is black, worn short like the other boys in the pack. In Leah's opinion, he reminds her of a younger Jacob.

All were together, sitting around the bond fire, drinking beers, waiting for their pack meeting to begin. There are quiet chats between members, simply waiting for time to pass by during one of the rare gorgeous days of Northern Washington State.

"Anyone know what this is about?" Leah finally asked to no one in particular, fiddling with her fingers thoughtlessly.

Jacob shook his head. "Sam's been blocking us out. Something bad, I'm guessing."

Leah huffed, taking a sip of her drink. "So it's not just me…"

Although Jacob and Leah are far from friends, there was a stab of pain on his face. "You know he still loves you."

Leah blew away a lock of hair in her eyes. "He cares about Emily now."

"Leah, he-"

As if on cue, the tall, muscular form of their Alpha, Sam Uley, appeared out of the tree line, heading their way. He has long, rounded muscles, a very deep voice, an older face, copper skin, cropped black hair, and brown eyes. Like the rest of the pack, Sam is very tall; around 6'6, just under Jacob's height, but a few months older than Leah. Also, as typical, since he began to shift, he only donned a pair of jean shorts, but there are the untypical markings of a horrendous fight across his body.

Paul is quick to chuckle at the sight. "Damn, Sam. You look like hell."

Sam grunted. "Long day."

Paul eyed the scratches across his body. "Tell me about it..."

There was a moment of silence when Sam finally sat on his unofficial chair. Sam and Leah stared across the fire at each other, neither blinking, neither speaking, neither so much as twitching their fingers. It was the typical awkward silence that surrounded them since the end of their 3-year long relationship.

"About time you arrive," Leah muttered harshly.

Sam didn't so much as blink. "Needed to speak with the Council," he explained. He would have gotten irritated if it were anyone else in the pack that spoke to him like that, but Leah was the one person he couldn't be angered by. He broke her heart enough already.

Leah rolled her eyes, not in the mood to pick a fight. "So why the meeting?"

"We have three new pack members," Sam said.

_The Cullens_, Leah thought bitterly. A family of blood-sucking leeches that moved just across the reservation. There was the doctor, Carlisle, and his wife, Esme. The Council thought of them as good people, but Leah isn't buying it – especially not with their five incestuous, blood-sucker kids at Forks High School with humans surrounding them. Well, incestuous was a strong word. They're adopted (barely younger than Carlisle and Esme), but still technically related. If Leah ever saw Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmet Cullen, or Alice Cullen, she'd spit on their pale feet.

And that wasn't too bad to begin with. Dealing with a large family was difficult but not impossible. But then came the Cullen's "extend" family, The Denali Coven. Five more of them: the three blonde sisters Tanya, Kate, and Irina, and their "adopted" siblings, the Hispanic couple Carmen and Eleazar. If the pack was gaining members slowly before, it certainly didn't have that problem now. Only five months ago, Leah and Seth were the new wolves of the pack, Rachel following seven weeks later.

Of course, her brother looks rather excited at the prospect of a larger pack. More friends, in his mind. "Who else?" Seth asked excitedly, earning a smack from Leah – who the hell would wish such a curse on someone else?

Seth growled.

Leah growled back.

Both siblings get smacked by Jacob.

"Ow!" they hissed simultaneously, rubbing the reddening spot on their heads.

Rachel burst out laughing, practically choking on her beer.

Sam took a deep breath, trying to pretend he didn't see the scene that just transpired. "Collin Littlesea, Quil Ateara V, and Brady Fuller…"

There are looks of surprises on Paul and Embry's faces. Three changes in one day…that was unheard of. And they were so young. With Collin and Brady having shifted, Seth would no longer be the youngest in the pack.

"Where are they now?" Jacob questioned.

"With the elders back at your place," the alpha explained.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" The first few weeks of a wolf's shifting were the most dangerous, their temper always threatening to come afront. Something bad could happen in the blink of an eye.

"They're fine," he said simply. "The elders have been keeping them calm, explaining the stories to them…"

Jacob wasn't convinced. "I would prefer if one us was with them." He already lost his mom; he didn't want to lose his father to a hot-headed wolf.

Sam shot him an irritated look. "They're fine," he said again. "They promised they'd call if something happened. Besides, we'll head over as soon as the meeting is done. I just wanted to ask if you've seen anything suspicious lately – any of you?"

Jacob's arms cross. "Suspicious how?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Three people have shifted in one day," Sam said. "That can't be a coincidence."

"Another vampire?" Embry suggested, shifting in his seat.

Paul shakes his head. "Bullshit. We would have smelt that fucker if that's true."

"Not if they stayed off the reservation," Rachel said, rubbing calming circles on her mate's arm. Those two were almost sickly sweet together. It made Leah sick.

"Forks?" Seth asked. It would make sense; the vampires staying just far enough from the reservation for the wolves not to smell them, but close enough to activate the wolfish chromosome hiding in them.

"It has to be," Sam said, with a slight nod. "It's the only explanation."

"The Cullens would have told us if there was an unknown vampire in Forks," Rachel pointed out, always the peace-keeper.

"Not like they told us the Denalis were coming," Paul muttered under his breath.

Jared huffed in agreement.

"Maybe, they don't know," Rachel pointed out again. "I've been in the town plenty of times and have never once seen them."

"But they have to know something," Embry insisted. "They can go on the lands we can't."

"I don't want to call a meeting with them unless we're sure," Sam explained, biting his lip. Although alpha for over a year now, leading clearly still felt strange to him.

"Can't hurt," Leah supplied.

Jacob took a gulp of his beer. "You're just looking for a fight," he laughed.

Leah grabbed his bottle and drank the remaining beer. "And you're not?"

"Fair enough."

Before anyone else could speak, Emily, Sam's fiancé and Leah and Seth's cousin, stuck her head out of the front door.

Emily could be described as being an extremely beautiful young woman, with exotic good looks, glossy black hair and satiny copper skin, as well as a melodic voice. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, vivid in color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace.

"Dinner is almost ready!" she exclaimed.

Paul smirked. "What we having?"

"Salmon."

"Awww you can do better than that," he whined.

Emily pursed her lips, raising her hand to flip the wolf the bird.

Paul laughed harder than he thought possible.

"Bro, she's going to kill you one day," Jared said.

Paul gave the younger man a toothy smirk. "She can try."

Emily cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, I'll do more than try!"

The pack laughs. None had any doubt that Emily would indeed kill him.

Sam, however, wasn't taking it lightly. "Paul apologizes for his-well, for being him," he said. "Salmon would be great. Thank you."

Emily's lips twitched upwards. "Thank _you_," she says. "Perhaps, after your done with your little meeting you can-"

Emily's words tail off into a blood-curdling scream when an extreme flash of wind launches her back into the house. Human eyes wouldn't have seen it, but the skilled eyes of the wolves were able to see the quickness of a blood-sucker running like her life depended on it, and their noses able to smell the sickly-sweet scent that followed. Immediately, the pack shifted into their wolf-forms and ran after the blood-sucker.

"Seth, stay with Emily!" Leah heard Sam shout before he shifted and rushed to catch up with them.

_Finally_, Leah thought. _Some action._ This wasn't just patrolling the reservation in case the Cullens trespassed onto their lands – but a race to _kill_ the leech. And it was thrilling. Blood-suckers may be fast and strong, but wolves were stronger and faster in every sense of the way. 7 wolves versus 1 vampire; this was almost too easy.

"_Leah, Jacob, go to her left_," Sam ordered through the pack bond. "_Paul, Rachel go to her left._"

Leah and Jacob, the fastest of the pack, huffed and ran forward into position, their four furry legs taking them as fast as they could possibly go. Through the thick brush. Through the rocky terrain. Through the down logs. It didn't matter where and how fast the blood-sucker would go; Leah refused to let her out of her sight - and she knew the pack felt the same way.

"_50 bucks I'll kill her first_," Leah said between her heavy breaths.

"_You're on,_" Jacob laughed darkly, darting forward with the last of his might.

Leah could see the blood-sucker had an olive-skinned complexion with long, straight, and dark brown hair. As she turned around briefly to see how far her opponents were, Leah could see that her full lips purse together in fear, her nose crinkled. She was terrified. Good. This would make ending her even more delightful. If she was going to be cursed with her wolf-side, she was going to put it to good use.

The woman launched herself down a steep edge and landed gracefully, her black and white hoodie flowing gracefully through the wind. With the jump, she bought herself 10 seconds, Leah and the rest of the pack needing to find an alternative path for their more fragile bones, Vampires nothing but a hardened cement. The woman looks back briefly at those hunting her and leaps over a large creak in a panicked state.

As predicted, it doesn't take long for them to be more than a few yards from her.

"_Get her Jake!_" Leah heard Rachel shout.

Why did the familial bond have to take such a kill away from her? Dammit, Leah thought, holding back for Jacob to get her.

Finally close enough, Leah watched as Jacob launched forward and bit the leech's leg and the girl screamed, howling as the beast clung to her with all its might. In a blink of an eyes, she halted her movement and turned her body just enough to punch Jacob hard enough to slam him into a tree. He fell to the ground, whimpering from his broken rib; their mystery woman, however, managed to get into a burst of speed and evade a quick attack from Sam. Leah would have asked if Jacob was okay if she hadn't noticed the blood pouring from the woman's arm. She kept up her pace, but couldn't help but to stagger in surprise. Blood. Vampires don't bleed. This woman was something else.

Instantly, Leah heard the confusion of the pack echo through her head.

"_What the hell is she!?_"

"_That's no ordinary leech!_"

"_Is she human!?_"

"_It doesn't matter!_" Sam's booming voice echoed in their heads. "_We can't have her in Forks!_"

The order was clear: kill. She was a threat to the people of the reservation and Forks. Threats needed to be stopped, and vampire threats can only be ended one way - death. Their people paid a price for not killing a vampire in time before; that mistake would not be repeated again.

Leah smiled to herself and lunged forward, successfully halting the woman. The vampire hissed and growled, but nothing could stop what was happening now - a fight was put up, nonetheless. The two women punched, growled, bit each other repeatedly (which healed quickly due to their enhance immune systems), and kicked. They did anything to land on top. Unfortunately for the vampire, Leah won, each of her paws holding down a leg or an arm.

Time for the final blow.

That's what Leah thought.

Just as she prepared to rip the retched leech's head off, she made the mistake of looking into those petrified red eyes. It was like gravity moved, like the pieces of Leah's soul were suddenly connected. The earth was no longer holding Leah to the ground – this mysterious vampire was. And Leah knew that she would be this woman's protector, friend, and lover for the rest of her life.

"_Did Leah just…?_" Jared mumbled off.

"_Yeah_," Rachel whispered.

"_Holy shit,_" Embry and Paul said.

The pack staggered back in surprise. There was one rule in the pack above all us: no one kills another's imprint. They couldn't hurt her.

At this point, Leah realized that her imprint was still staring at her, waiting for her to kill her. The fear was evident in her eyes. She was frozen; the vampire does not even attempt to knock Leah off her and continue her attempt to run away from them. Leah had a feeling that she couldn't even if she wanted to. This woman, with her mixed human-vampire features, was not nearly as fast as she's seen the Cullens when they run; undoubtedly, she was not as strong too.

Leah was about to shift back into her human form to ask who this stranger was when a force as strong as cement knocked her into the air. The pack snarled and readied to pounce on their new enemy. But then they paused. Again.

Leah blinked. Another human-like vampire. She was young. She was very young. Younger than the olive-skinned girl and her - she looked maybe 15, the skin of a Southern Italian, dark-haired and slight. Her red eyes were focused on Leah, and her irises were a shocking brilliant red. Much brighter than Leah's imprint, almost glowing. In fact, they wheeled wildly, out of control. But there was a kindness to her, a desire to protect her friend. Leah would have thought it sweet if her ferociousness wasn't focused on her.

"Mom," the paler girl whispered, grabbing the older girl's bleeding arm. It would seem that Jacob's bite went much deeper than any of Leah's.

"It's okay, Bree," the olive-skinned woman assured, even though she was breathing heavily and the blood flow has slowed little. "It's okay." She raised her hands in surrender. "We're leaving now," she whispered, and Leah couldn't tell if her imprint knew she was something different or thought her just a large dog. "Okay?" She grabbed her daughter's wrist and began dragging her away. "We're leaving."

The pack wasn't hearing it though. Mom? How could that woman be the girl's mom!? Both appeared to be no older than 18 years old. And why is that they smelled like vampires, but humans too? Were they hybrids? Was it possible for a hybrid to exist? So many thoughts were shooting through their minds at once. None more important, however, than perhaps – how the hell does a wolf imprint on a vampire, their arch enemy?

"_What the hell just happened?_" Jacob asked, watching as the vampires vanished from view.

"_Yeah_," Leah whispered. "_I'm asking myself that same thing_."


End file.
